


Pick Up Lines

by WrandomThots



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forever Sassy Jinyoung, Forever Shook Jaebum, Jinyoung asks Jaebum out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Jinyoung won't straight out ask his Leader out on a Date. No, he'd use pick up lines instead.





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross posted from my Wattpad account.)

There were a lot of things Jaebum wondered about, and there were also some things he was, quite naturally, worried about as well. He was worried whether his hair was still on his head, what with all that coloring and shit. He was worried whether the dorm had combusted in his absence due to the maknaes experimenting in the kitchen. And most of all, he was worried whether he had done something to offend Jinyoung, oh Lord why _Jinyoung _, for the younger had been staring at him for God knows how long.  
At first, he had just ignored it and bent over the paperwork that needed to be handed in to their Producer. Jaebum was, put in the least words, hyped up for the JJP comeback. But all that aside, his partner had seated himself opposite his chair, sipping his Starbucks coffee painfully slowly, staring at him, almost like he meant his stare to be condescending. Jaebum had gulped then, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to avoid eye contact with the younger, stealthily glancing at him from the corner of his eye instead.__

____

Don't get me wrong, but frankly, Jaebum had never been scared in his life. There were times when he was startled, sure enough, but no, never Scared. And for the first time, Jaebum knew what it was to be frightened as Jinyoung kept looking at him, his piercing stare almost speaking volumes of how Jaebum might be killed in his sleep that night.

He had racked his brain for more than 5 minutes now, trying to figure out if he had done something that didn't sit well with the other, but really, he couldn't find anything of the like. "Jaebum Hyung," Jinyoung said softly, his face an inch away from Jaebum's, and Jaebum almost shrieked all the way up to the roof and plastered his body to some random wall.  
ALMOST.

Jinyoung's sudden gesture had made him fall back on his chair, and he had almost hit his head. With a hand over his chest, he looked up at Jinyoung for an explanation. "You've just been staring at these papers for over 5 minutes now." He said, holding up the said papers. "Well, why have YOU been staring at me all this time?" Jaebum almost shouted, but he wanted to live to see the next day, so he tried to tone down his anger.

Jinyoung, to say the least, looked surprised. His face a perfect 'O' when he crouched down to the ground, looking at Jaebum. "I'm sorry, Hyung," he said cheekily, "There must be something wrong with my eyes." He said, rubbing them with the back of his hand.  
"Something wrong?" Jaebum was confused.

_"Yeah, I don't know why, but I just can't seem to take them off of you." ___

____

And Jinyoung walked away, a smirk on his face, leaving a gaping Leader behind.

                                    ***

Jaebum was still in a daze after this morning's events.  
'Calm down, JB. Everything is fine.' He tried to calm himself down.  
'NO! Every thing is NOT fine! JINYOUNG JUST USED A PICK UP LINE ON YOU HOW ARE YOU NOT FAZED?!'  
A long sigh. The two sides of his brain waging a war against each other did not help to calm his nerves.

He was in the trial room right now; he was picking out his attire for their M/V. Jinyoung was with him, in fact, he was right outside the door, waiting for Jaebum to finish. Inhaling a huge amount of air, which he didn't know he needed right now, Jaebum pulled the door open, walking out with his choice of clothes.

Jinyoung who had been messing with a few clothes in the hangers, looked up immediately as the door opened, and his jaw grew slack the minute he saw JB. He walked up to the older in somewhat of a daze, and JB was proud of himself, thinking that Jinyoung had been amazed by his choice.  
.  
.  
.  
Well, at least that's what he thought, until the younger had kept a hand on his chest, and had looked up at him and smiled.

'HOLY SHIT IT'S _THAT _SMILE AGAIN THIS IS NOT GOOD! S.O.S! ABORT MISSION WE NEED TO RUN TO THE MOUNTAINS NOW!'__

____

Yup, his brain was being of no use, again. This always happened when Jinyoung was involved.

Bringing the focus back to the main topic of problems, Jinyoung hadn't moved an inch since then, and it didn't look like he had any plans to move his hand away either. JB had started sweating by the time Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak.

"I was right," he said softly, sighing at the end. _"Made in Heaven, that's right." ___

____

He did not just use another pick up line on him.  
He did not just bite his lip sexily.  
He did not just walk away leaving his Leader dumbfounded, again.  
                                    ***

Jaebum needed to cool himself off; Jinyoung and his pick up lines weren't good for his health. And really, for what better purpose was there a punching bag in the gym?

Jaebum warmed up a bit, before going at the punching bag with all his might. He had just thrown about 5 punches when he heard the door opening; that hadn't fazed him. He probably guessed it was one of his members or some trainee. What did catch his attention though, was the sound of someone collapsing.

Jaebum turned immediately, and was shocked seeing Jinyoung on the floor, clutching his chest. His face was contorted in pain, and JB rushed over immediately, holding the boy up.  
"Damn you, Hyung!" Jinyoung shouted, right at him, startling him. Whatever happened to manners?  
"Jinyoung wha...?"  
_"I was here for some light exercise, but you're making my Heart do speed work!" ___

____

JB's jaw took that as a cue to drop all the way to the floor.  
                                     ***

JB had decided that he had had enough escapades today. He was spread out on his bed being Jellybum, thinking of Jinyoung and his pick up lines. While one part of him found it strange, the other part was doing somersaults that Jinyoung had thrown him hints that he liked him. He had a major split personality issue going on right now, seriously.

JB had always liked Jinyoung, but he never knew how or why it was different than the others. He always took special care of him, and Jinyoung was the one who his eyes would search for every morning, just after waking up. No words were needed between them, they understood what was going on in each other's heads; but for the first time, he was confused about Jinyoung.  
Sighing, he opened his phone and stared at Jinyoung's picture that he had saved, from long long ago. "Are you serious or are you playing with me?" He thought to himself. JB didn't want to get hurt if it was all just a prank. Jinyoung was a professional actor, one could never be sure about him.

He rolled over on his bed, and that was when Jinyoung came in, kicking the door open. He walked around the room, visibly searching for something. He looked high and low, and finally sat down next to the bed.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, looking at JB with heart eyes. He looked so cute right then, JB had to fight the urge to squish his face and kiss him. "Found what?" He asked, not shifting his eyes from Jinyoung's face or his body from its place.  
_"My heart," _Jinyoung said softly, laying down next to JB, looking at him with doe like eyes. JB sighed, breaking eye contact and turning the other way. "That's the 4th one today. What do you want Jinyoung?" "I mean it, Hyung. I'm serious about you." "Jinyoung do you even know what you're saying?" "I do! And I'll do whatever it takes to convince you!"__  
"Whatever?" JB looked at him again, a challenging look on his face. Jinyoung was undeterred. "Whatever." He answered back with more force, meaning every syllable of the word. JB smiled, covering his eyes. "Then I want you to do one thing."  
"What is it?"

__

____

Pulling Jinyoung to him, JB whispered huskily in his ear, _"If Cupid ever calls asking for your Heart, tell Him I'm keeping it, FOREVER." _  
***__

____

Extra: (Text messages)

____

JB: Did it hurt?  
JY: When I fell from the Sky? ;)  
JB: When you broke the Earth's crust ascending from Hell. :D  
.  
.  
.  
JY: Let's get married, please.

____

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna slap myself for the mushy ending but UGH. It's JJP after all.


End file.
